Hakuhyo (Fukutsu no Seishin)
"Nothing's faster than a quill over parchment." Background The first the clan knew of the tiny little wildclaw hatchling in the lair was when he picked up some of Hyoga’s art supplies and ran off with them, sparking a huge game of hide and seek, during which the laid-back imperial got quite agitated. The little rascal was finally cornered with the help of several spells and half the clan getting involved. It transpired that the youngling had woken up to find himself on the edge of the lair, with no recollection of how he got there, and had been watching Hyoga draw for some time before deciding that the quills looked like fun. Quite grumpy with the little thief for the moment, the imperial had wandered off, refusing to talk to him. The rest of the clan saw no malice in the hatchling, and adopted him as one of their own. He quickly became attached to Itadaki when she arrived a few days later, and they soon became inseparable. Sakin, another dragon with numerous quills, was happy to lend the hatchling a quill, mainly to stop Hyoga getting even more uncharacteristically grumpy, and it was quickly discovered that Hakuhyo had an affinity for writing. Then taken under the wing of the librarian to help learn, he became incredibly quick and writing and practised by recording the results of Itadaki’s playful experiments for her. Personality While considered mischievous and a rascal by many members of the clan, due to his introduction, it was soon discovered that he was actually quite serious and not too fond of playing games, far more interested in writing down whatever needed writing, whether it be Itadaki’s research notes, Ganjona’s stories, or even shopping lists, than running around with the more active clan members. Role Within The Clan With his affinity and eagerness to write down anything and everything that possibly needed it, Hakuhyo quickly became the clan’s scribe. When Itadaki is on one of her trips to the Shifting Expanse, he will without fail go with her to keep track of everything she learns, putting aside any other things for the clan until they return. Appearance Hakuhyo always wears a hat with at least one quill stuffed into it. No-one’s quite sure where he keeps the ink, but it’ll be there somewhere. Abilities Magic Hakuhyo is both useless at and has no interest in magic, aside from the odd occasion he is asked to write down spells. Mêlée On the other hand, he is an extremely talented fighter and will tear apart anyone that gets between him and his mate, him and his work, or both. Relationships Hyoga After their rocky start, the two of them have never truly reconciled. Hyoga is still upset, and Hakuhyo has no time to spare to try and patch things up of his own accord. Itadaki His mate, Hakuhyo will always prioritise working for her above anyone else. Sakin While Sakin was not fond of the younger wildclaw to start with, their shared interest in books formed a bond between the two and they can now often be found lending each other quills and ink. Ganjona The clan’s librarian loves the wildclaw for his interest in literature, and for writing down all those stories he hadn’t been able to get onto parchment before. Trivia * Hakuhyo was born on TsarinaTorment's 21st birthday * Hakuhyo (薄氷) is Japanese for thin ice Category:Scribe Category:Ice Dragon Category:Male Category:Wildclaw